polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Ottawaball
Ottawaball |nativename = |reality = City of Ottawa|government = Municipal|language = English and French|type = Capital cityball|friends = His father Ontarioball, his grandfather Canadaball and his great grandparents British Empireball and French Empireball, his uncle Quebecball and his twin across the ol' river Gatineauball, as well as his counterpart in Quebecball, Montrealball.|founded = September 26, 1826|predecessor = Natives|image = Ottawaball.png|affiliation = Ontarioball, Canadaball|religion = Roman Catholicism Atheism Protestantism Islam Orthodoxy |enemies = Torontoball We're still the capital! (Even though we get along in the end.)|likes = Hockey, being ranked as the #1 best city in Canadaball, poutine, winter, beaver tails, being the capital, being bilingual|hates = Losing at the NHL, not being mentioned in the NHL, not being very iconic in the eyes of foreigners, terrorists.|notes = |personality = Hard-working, friendly|status = That's my girls! Good luck in Pyeongchangball, Team Homan!}}Ottawaball is the capital of Canadaball. He is one of the largest cityballs in Ontarioball and Canadaball. He was founded in 1826 as Bytownball and renamed to Ottawaball in 1855. Being on the border with Quebecball, he also speaks French. Besides having the NHL's Senators, he also has an OHL team, the Ottawa 67s. He also has a CFL team called the Redblacks (formerly the Rough Riders). Ottawaball also hosts Winterlude, its own winter carnival. And when the Rideau Canal freezes over in the wintertime, it becomes a massive skating rink. In fact, it's the longest skating rink in the world. Ottawaball also has two major universities: the University of Ottawa and Carleton University. History 'Seven Years' War' 3 Treaty of Paris, which confirmed the conquest of the United Kingdom of Canada. After defeating the French and their native allies in the Maritimes, the city of Quebec on the plains of Abraham and later Montreal, Great Britain controlled all of Canada. So the area west of Montreal began to receive many English settlers from the United Kingdom. The population of eastern Ontario has also increased following the American Revolution of 1776, with many in the British Empire. Immigrated to Canada with help from the British, who received 200 acres (81 ha) of land and other items to create a new life. Relationships * Canadaball - Father, helps speak for him as capital. * Torontoball - Bastards with an ego, we're better than you at hockey, butthurts! He also uses crack cocaine. * Montrealball - Don't get cocky, we'll always be better than you in the NHL! * Calgaryball - You suck at hockey. * Edmontonball - You suck at hockey. *Gatineauball - We love you, but we have a better CHL team! * Netherlandsball: I sheltered his Royal Family when he was anschlussed by Nazi Germanyball during WWII, and as thanks he gives us tulips - we have a Tulip Festival every year. * Swedenball - Gave me the Senators' star player, Erik Karlsson. We love you, Borkman! How to draw Draw Ottawaball isn't very difficult: # Color the basic circle shape of this blue # Draw a white drawing that seems a 6 (see the flag) # Draw the right part of the ball of this green # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Category:North America Category:Cityballs Category:Capitalballs Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Canadaball Category:America Category:Cityballs of Canadaball Category:Ontarioball Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Blue Green White Category:Replace Image